


Snowbound Confessions

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Drunken Confessions, First Time, M/M, One Bed troupe, Snowbound, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Harry accepts an invitation to go skiing with his friends. Unfortunately, Mother Nature conspires against him and he and Draco are snowbound in a small cabin, with a single bed and a bottle of Firewhisky.Merry Christmas to all my loves in the Word Orgy Chat, you all mean far more to me than you know. Thank you for being my support network and friends, may 2019 bring you all you wish for xx





	Snowbound Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/45730198984/in/dateposted-public/)

Harry couldn’t remember exactly how he had ended up with an invitation to one of Blaise’s ex-stepfather’s ski lodges in the Scottish Highlands for a weekend skiing. He was not entirely sure which stepfather the lodge belonged to, but according to Ginny, it was impressive. Ten bedrooms, huge fireplaces, chef’s kitchen, underground cellar, the place apparently had it all.

Harry had floo’d home after work, got changed and grabbed his bag. He had not been on skis in years and was really looking forward to it. It was one thing he could thank the Dursleys for. There was no way Vernon would have left him alone in Little Whinging. So they had been forced to take Harry on their yearly ski holidays with them and it had given him a type of freedom he had never felt before. Skiing was very nearly as good as flying. Grabbing his brand-new ski jacket, Harry zipped it up and after checking the address again, stepped into the floo and called out the name of the lodge, disappearing in a flash of bright green flames.

Harry had never quite got the hang of floo travel and so, came shooting out of the fireplace like a spell from his wand, straight into someone’s legs. Managing to bring them down like a bowling pin.

The general laughter from his friends echoed around the room. Glancing over to whomever he had brought down, Harry was horrified to realise he had crashed into Draco  _ Sodding _ Malfoy. Who was now glaring at him, spreadeagled on the floor.

Somehow, over the years, they had all ended up as friends of a sort. So Harry couldn’t avoid Draco nearly as much as he would have liked.

It didn’t help that his ex-wife was now engaged to Draco’s best friend, Blaise. He and Ginny were co-parenting their kids and Harry really was happy for her, however, it did mean making nice with Draco.

“Nice one, Potter!” Draco grumbled as he climbed to his feet, brushing off his still immaculate black shirt and trousers while glaring at Harry. Of course, his friends being who they were, not one of them came to his rescue.

“I see you made it, Harry.” Ginny laughed as she helped him to his feet. Giving her a kiss on the cheek only to hear Blaise’s playful growl, Harry dusted himself off and looked around the room.

It was enormous.

Huge glass windows showed off what he assumed would be the mountains outside, it was too dark to see much right now. The room was crowded with overstuffed chairs and the fire was crackling, making the room toasty warm. Harry shrugged out of his thick jacket and unwrapped his scarf.

“Hey Gin, Blaise, thanks for the invite,” he said as he shook Blaise’s hand. Harry had been sure he would not like Ginny’s fiancé but surprisingly enough, they got on well.

Hermione came over to give Harry a kiss while Ron gave him a thump on the back in greeting. They were Harry’s favourite people in the world, and it felt good to see them again.

“I see you made it, mate,” Ron grinned as he put his arm around Hermione’s shoulder, tucking her protectively against his side.

“Hey, Harry,” Seamus yelled from the kitchen and Harry called back a greeting. Clearly, Seamus and most likely Dean were in the kitchen. Seamus’ grandmother had been teaching the boys to cook while they were in Ireland over the summer break, and they were eager to show off what they had learnt.

“Always one to make an entrance, as usual, Potter,” Draco growled, clearly not in a forgiving mood. Harry just grinned at him, he knew by now that Draco was more bark than bite.

“I thought that was you, Draco?” Harry queried taking a beer from Ron. The glare he received brightened Harry’s mood significantly. They may not be children any longer but some things never changed and riling up Draco Malfoy was one of life's simple pleasures.

Glaring at Harry, he swung around and headed for the kitchen, slamming through the door to muffled complaints from the other side.

“I see he’s as charming as ever,” Harry muttered to faint chuckles behind him.

“Be nice, Harry,” Ginny reprimanded, looping her arm through his, “Come on, I’ll show you to your room before you murder each other.” Grabbing his bag, Harry let Ginny tug him away from the group and towards the stairs.

“So, which stepfather does this belong to?” Harry queried as Ginny led him up to his room. The queen bed was covered in a dark blue quilt and Harry dropped his bag on top. Honestly, the room was as big as his entire first flat. He could see a bathroom through one door and the other he assumed led outside.

“Honestly, we have no idea, the third one Blaise thinks," she replied with a chuckle, throwing herself down on the bed. “I’m glad you could make it, Blaise does want the two of you to be friends.”

“I know Gin, I’m really happy for you, he’ll be a far better husband than I ever was,” Harry admitted with a small, sad smile. He did love Ginny, he had since he was a boy. Unfortunately, they had grown apart and had decided to divorce five years ago. Not that it made the slightest bit of difference to the Weasley’s. Harry was still part of the family and he considered Ginny one of his best friends. He knew for a fact that she and Hermione were trying to set him up with someone. He could do without that, his two best girlfriends setting him up on a blind date. It was the stuff of nightmares. He shuddered lightly at the thought.

“A heads up that Malfoy was going to be here this weekend would have been appreciated though, Gin!” Harry lightly scolded only to receive a cheeky grin. Even though they all got on far better now than when they were children, and he was Blaise’s best friend, who was engaged to his ex-wife, Harry still wasn’t sure if he put Malfoy himself the “ _ friend _ ” category.

“Oh, rubbish Harry, you’d have found some excuse not to come, I know you too well don’t forget. You work too hard, don’t look at me like that! I know the hours you used to keep remember!” Harry stuck his tongue out to her raucous peel of laughter. “Come on, Seamus is making his mother’s famous Irish stew for us and he’ll not be happy if it’s ruined.” Dragging him off the bed they walked back downstairs, chatting easily.

Harry couldn’t help feeling a little jealous of the look Blaise gave Ginny, it was clear he adored the fiery redhead. Not that he ever told her, - he didn’t have a death wish - but Harry, Ron and her other brothers had a stern talking to Blaise when he and Ginny had first started dating. From experience, Harry knew exactly how terrifying the Weasley boys could be when they faced a common goal. Blaise had been smart enough to take their not-so-subtle threats to heart. He had proposed on Ginny’s birthday earlier in the year although they had not yet set a wedding date.

As Ginny had predicted, Seamus was cooking something amazing if the appreciative groans from the hungry adults were any indication. Harry kept his grin to himself as Dean thrust a stack of plates into Draco’s hands and told him to help set the table. The look on the former Slytherin’s face was priceless. However, with their combined efforts, the table was soon set and even with candles. Seamus came out of the kitchen carrying a huge pot of something that smelt damn good. Dean had a bowl full of mashed potatoes and Ginny the vegetables.

The only sound in the room for quite some time was of eight adults devouring Seamus’ cooking. It didn’t take long until they were all sopping up the juices with hunks of bread and groaning with full bellies.

“Dean if you don’t hurry up and marry that man, I will!” Ron told him, to everyone’s laughter and a snort of disbelief from Hermione.

“You’re spoken for Weasley!” Hermione announced, waving her left hand at him, he just grinned and kissed it, swooning at her eye roll. Being the first of their friends to get married had not made the couple grow up at all, to Harry’s relief.

Seamus and Dean were banished to the couch area as they had both spent the afternoon in the kitchen, it was now up to everyone else to clean up. However, with six people in the kitchen, it was quickly done, and they all took places on the comfortable couches, with glasses of wine or Firewhisky and sat around just chatting with one another.

It was times like these, that Harry was grateful they had all managed to survive the war. Sitting around talking about rubbish, making each other laugh. These were the best times of his life, including Malfoy, who surprisingly, had a very dry, sarcastic sense of humour.

By midnight, everyone decided it was time for bed as they had to be up early to get ready to hit the slopes. Choruses of  _ ‘Goodnight’  _ echoed around the house and finally, all was quiet. Harry watched the moonlight track patterns over the carpet until he fell asleep.

* * *

All too soon, just as the first lighter shades of blue lightened the sky, Harry was rudely dragged from his slumber, by a very grouchy Draco. Sleepily Harry couldn’t understand what Draco was grouchy about, he had tea already.

“Is that for me?” Harry muttered as he peered out from under the covers he was buried under.

“It’s a wonder you’ve got any teeth left in your head, Potter,” Draco grumbled as he put the mug of hot tea down on the bedside table. “What civilised person has three teaspoons of sugar in their tea?” ignoring the jibe, Harry managed to sit up enough to sip the tea.

“What time is it?” he asked glancing out the windows. It was just lightening.

“Five o’clock, Ginny and Blaise want an early start on the slopes, before they get too crowded. Now get up. Weasley is cooking a monstrously large breakfast, clearly, he’s still cooking for that family of his.” Before Harry could snap back about Draco’s comment about the Weasleys, he had left, slamming the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later Harry groggily made his way downstairs, Draco’s comment about Ron’s cooking made perfect sense. The table was laden with bacon, eggs, sausages, toast and huge pots of tea. It reminded Harry of the breakfasts at Hogwarts.

Muttered ‘ _ Good Mornings _ ’ echoed around the room as Ginny bustled around getting things ready. They finished up their breakfasts quickly, grabbed skis, and prepared to head out.

* * *

The sight spread out below them was breathtaking. The whole Glen was covered in a fresh dusting of pristine white snow, with just the odd animal track to mar the surface. The sun was just peeking over the far mountain ridge, bathing the morning in the light. 

“Beautiful isn’t it?” Draco said quietly, startling Harry out of his musings.

“Very, come on let's go, I’ve not been on skis in years.” Pulling his knitted cap down over his hair and zipping up his ski jacket, Harry hurried over to the others, it was a short trip from their villa to the top of the mountain.

Three hours later, saw them back at the top of the mountain hungrily tearing into the lunches Hermione and Ginny had packed for them. Sandwiches, fruit and mugs of hot chocolate. No-one cared about standing up to eat, the view making it more than worthwhile. Of course, the conversation soon turned to the various runs the men wanted to try. Naturally, it was the black and double black runs they were challenging each other to attempt.

Harry had been surprised at how good a skier Draco was, although really he should not have been, it seemed the sort of sport some snotty pureblood would be good at. They had spent a fair bit of the last three hours chasing each other down the runs and showing off, as Hermione accused of them. As always, she was wasn’t wrong.

Harry swung his pack onto his back and grabbed his skis again, grinning at the group, Draco in particular. There was no way Harry was letting Draco get away with more runs than him.

“Are you coming, Malfoy?” Harry taunted, grinning at the glare he received from the blond Slytherin as he clipped on his own skis and took off down the mountain after Harry.

Harry hated to admit it but Draco was a bloody good skier, but then it stood to reason he would be as fearless on skis as he was on a broom. It was similar, the feeling of flying down the mountain, the wind whipping past them, the trees flying by as they weaved and ducked between them. Harry could see Draco’s grey ski jacket just out to the side and crouched lower over his skis, hoping to gain more speed.

In their competitiveness to outdo each other, neither paid all that much attention to where they were going and they ended up miles away from the others. They only realised once they had finally come to a stop at the bottom of the mountain. Harry pushed his ski goggles up on the top of his head.

“Draco, do you have any idea where we are?” he asked looking around. They had never been to this part of the mountain before, Harry was sure of it. Pushing his own goggles up, Draco looked around too.

“On a mountain?” he replied sarcastically to Harry’s glare.

“I’m serious Draco,” Something in Harry’s tone must have sunk in as Draco finally took him seriously and looked around more carefully.

“Well, we clearly came that way, so we just have to retrace our steps.” He replied, which of course would have been perfectly logical except that visibility was low. Looking up, Draco noted the sky was getting darker. By his calculations, it was about two in the afternoon but felt much later. “We need to find shelter and fast.” Draco shouldered his skis and started to walk towards the forest, grabbing his own Harry followed.

“Why?” Harry asked, looking up again. It was getting darker, and colder, the wind picking up.

“From the look of that.” Draco pointed to the sky, “A blizzard is about to blow in and we do not want to be caught outside in it, our friends will be digging us out when it blows over if that is the case.”

“Can’t we apparate back to the lodge?” Harry yelled over the increasing wind only for Draco to shake his head.

“No, you can’t apparate in weather like this, you’d splinch yourself more likely than actually getting where you intended,” he yelled back as they kept trudging through the now blinding snow.

Harry jumped startled as he felt his pocket vibrate and then grinned to Draco’s annoyance.

“What the hell are you grinning about, Potter? We could be facing death.” Harry pulled a coin from his pocket and held it up to Draco’s inspection.

“It’s from Ron, we can let them know we’re alright, cold but alive,” Harry muttered a spell and the coin in his hand vibrated. “It was a clever little communication device Hermione invented when we were in Dumbledore’s Army, we could communicate without Umbridge ever finding out." Harry handed Draco the coin and could not hold back his bark of laughter at the look on the blond’s face. 

“Come on, we need to get out of this weather.” After trudging for what seemed like hours, although was probably no more than twenty minutes, Draco grabbed Harry’s arm.

“Look!” he pointed through the trees to a small cabin that was just visible through the snow. It wasn’t very large but it would at least protect them from the rapidly worsening blizzard outside, so they wearily trudged towards it. With a quick  _ Alohomora _ , the door creaked open; the exhausted men stumbled inside and stowed their skis in the hall cupboard.

It was remarkably comfortable, small, but warm and dry, which was all either man cared about right now. After being out in the elements, frostbite and hypothermia were both very real concerns. Pulling his wand, Draco started a fire in the fireplace as Harry looked through the small kitchen. Plenty of tinned provisions and thank Merlin there was a kettle.

“Potter,” Draco’s voice echoed from deeper in the cabin and it didn’t take long for Harry to find him, standing at the doorway of what was clearly the bedroom, the only bedroom in the entire cabin. “We have a problem,” Draco said staring at Harry over his shoulder and scowling.

“It’s a bed, Malfoy, I would have thought you were familiar with the concept, you sleep in it.” Clearly, Draco didn’t appreciate Harry’s attempt at humour as his scowl deepened.

“I know that, Potter,” Draco snapped annoyed “However, there are two of us and only one bed, and I am not sleeping on the floor.” He shoved past Harry and walked back to the kitchen, pacing around the small cabin, clearly agitated.

“Calm down. Once the storm passes, we can apparate back to the lodge.” Clearly, Draco was not convinced by the look he gave Harry as he dropped onto a chair.

“What if the storm doesn’t pass? That’s the beginning of a blizzard out there, in case you were unaware and we’re in the middle of the Scottish Highlands.”

“Yes, I am aware of where we are, I also went to school in the Scottish Highlands for seven years and the storm will eventually pass. Until then, we’re stuck as simple as that. Unless you’d prefer to take your chances out there?” Harry crossed his arms over his chest and glared, fed up with Draco’s childish temper tantrum.

Of course, Draco just mimicked Harry’s posture and glared right back. Not for the first time, Harry admitted, if only to himself, what an attractive man Draco had grown into. His black ski trousers fit him in all the right places, just tight enough to hint of the fitness of the man wearing them. A thick grey ski jacket brought out the silver of his eyes and a few stubborn flakes of snow clung to the blond tresses. Suddenly, the fact they only had one bed was far too tempting.

“Tea?” Harry asked, both to warm them up and to give him something to do, to get his mind off the far too attractive man he was snowed in with. Without waiting for an answer, Harry walked over to the small kitchen area and filled the kettle, putting it on the hob to boil. Mugs, tea bags and sugar were no problem but of course no milk. Harry turned to let Draco know and was very glad he wasn’t drinking or he would have choked.

  
Draco had stripped off his ski jacket to reveal a tight grey jumper underneath which left absolutely no doubt as to how to fit he was. He was sitting on the old battered couch, tugging off his ski boots, the wool of his jumper stretched tight across his chest. Harry swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

“No… um… we don’t… err… have any milk,” he stammered, licking his lips and trying to get his voice to work, “Is black tea alright?”

Draco just shrugged, unlacing his other boot and tossing it aside. “Black is fine, two sugars thanks,” he replied, trying to hide his smirk at the look on Potter’s face.

Maybe the rumours he had heard around the ministry were correct. Even though Draco tried to stay out of office politics, it was hard to ignore prominent rumours when they were whispered loudly between the other healers and sometimes it was useful to know about the skeletons in the closets, in this case quite literally. He had not believed that Potter was gay, well bisexual at the least as he was married at the time, but soon the news of his divorce from his childhood sweetheart hit  _ The Daily Prophet  _ and the rumour mill went into overdrive again.

Draco remembered reading the joint press statement the Potters had made confirming their separation; however, they were still committed to co-parenting their three children. That had been five years ago and besides Ginny being linked to every male Quidditch player in the European league, and her subsequent engagement to Draco’s best friend, Harry had not been linked to anyone. The only time he had graced  _ The Daily Prophet  _ social pages had been for various Ministry functions, to which he had mostly gone to alone.

Truthfully, Draco was more than a little jealous that Harry had been able to keep up such a civil relationship with his ex-wife. Draco could hardly even be in the same room as his without her creating a scene. Draco had tried, mostly for his parents and to carry on the Malfoy line, but he just could not do it. Their lovemaking had been pathetic at best, all he had wanted to do was get it over with. Though they both deserved more than a loveless charade.  So he had called an end to the marriage and Astoria had not taken it well, to say the least. But Draco was quite certain she was more in love with being the next Mrs Malfoy than she ever was with him.

He had felt a stab of envy when Ginny had shown no hesitation in hugging Harry when he had arrived. Draco would have rather liked to have done the same thing, hug Harry Potter. Lost in his thoughts he jumped slightly as Harry put a mug of hot, black tea on the coffee table in front of him.

“They’ll find us Malfoy, don’t worry,” Harry said, taking a seat on the other couch and sipping his tea. He had clearly misunderstood the look on Draco’s face and Draco was happy to let him continue thinking that. “What do you suppose this place is?” he asked looking around the small cabin.

“I’d say it is a rescue lodge or similar but it’s fancier than most, maybe someone’s winter hideaway?” Draco sipped his tea. “They aren’t normally so… comfortable?” or normally have just one large comfortable bed he thought to himself.

The tea and fire had warmed both men up significantly, but Harry had yet to take his jacket off. He could feel himself nodding off until Draco’s chuckle woke him up again.

“You’re going to overheat in that jacket, take it off, you don’t need it in here.”

Harry hated that Draco was right but for some stupid reason he was hesitant to strip it off. Harry knew he was fit, the ministry demanded it and he was keeping up with the new recruits some who was ten years younger than him.

Feeling stupidly self-conscious Harry stood and unzipped the red jacket, unwound his old Gryffindor scarf from around his neck and tossed them both over the back of the couch. He had to admit he felt cooler.

“Better?” Draco asked sipping his tea, he was curious about Harry’s nervousness. It was in stark contrast to the man Draco knew from work. He had seen Harry stand up and argue his case in front of the whole Wizengamot without notes and not hesitate once, truly it was a sight to behold, Harry Potter arguing his case. Honesty Draco thought he was wasted as an Auror, Harry would have made a first-class Wizengamot member.

“Yes, thanks.” Unable to keep still, Harry finished his tea and walked over to the window, staring out into the white nothingness. The blizzard had set in and he could only see a foot or so through the glass. Lost in his own thoughts Harry had no idea the picture he presented to the man sitting behind him.

They had both gone through a late age growth spurt after the war and were over six feet tall. But while Draco had kept his slimness, Harry had packed on some muscle and now had broad shoulders that tapered down to a narrow waist and long legs. He had updated those hideous glasses from school to something more modern, though that black mop of hair was still a lost cause.

Harry’s blue ski pants were just tight enough to draw Draco’s attention and he couldn’t help wondering about the body hidden underneath. He had seen Harry in a professional capacity on more than one occasion, however ogling a nearly naked man with concussion, broken bones or hexing injuries and cuts and bruises were considered extremely poor form. Regardless, Draco was not dead and could appreciate how fit Harry was. It was hard to miss when the man was sitting on Draco’s examination table stripped down to just his pants.

Unintentionally, Draco’s gaze drifted to Harry’s left shoulder, as he remembered the dates tattooed on the tanned skin. Draco had noticed them as he had set Harry’s dislocated shoulder. The second one had been fairly new at the time, the first one roughly two-and-a-half years earlier. Draco, at the time, had very lightly run his fingers over the numbers.

“My son’s birth dates and their constellations.” Harry had muttered dazedly as the potions had started to take effect. “James and Albus” he had finished on a pained gasp as his shoulder had slipped back into place. Draco knew from gossip that there was now a third date under the two boys, he could remember reading a birth announcement for a baby girl a few years ago.

“So, do you have any further tattoos, Potter?” Draco called across the room as he finished his tea, leaning over to put the mug on the coffee table.

“Any what?” Harry asked puzzled looking back over his shoulder at Draco who was now sprawled on the couch, an ankle supported on the opposite knee.

“Tattoos, I was wondering if you have any more?” 

Harry chuckled and sat back down, resting his head on the back of the couch.

“No, just the kids’ constellations and birth dates. They were painful enough, thanks; I don’t need more. I’m surprised you remembered, although I think I only had the boys then, Lily Luna has been added to the mix since then.” Harry fumbled for his wallet in his discarded jacket and opened it, tugging out a capture and handing it to Draco. “James on the left, Albus on the right and of course Lily in the middle.” Draco looked down at three good-looking kids, clearly, the capture had been taken on Platform 9 3/4. “Lily’s first day at Hogwarts, she was so excited. That was nearly two years ago, James was in fifth year and Albus third.” The pride in his voice was clear.

“Clearly, they get their looks from their mother,” Draco said handing the capture back to Harry’s grin.

“Their brains too thankfully,” Harry said with a chuckle, “But they are great kids and have handled the divorce pretty well. Ginny and I both have an open-door policy; the kids live where they choose. So far, it has worked pretty well although I often have kids sitting down for breakfast who were not there for dinner. You have a son, don’t you?”

“Yes, my son Scorpius,” Draco dug out his own capture and handed it across. The slim solemn blond-haired boy who looked like a replica of Draco at that age right down to the grey eyes and the Slytherin uniform.

  
“Well, he certainly got your looks,” Harry asked looking up to catch Draco’s smile at the thought of his son.

“His mother and I divorced when he was two. We spent a lot of time hurting each other. I didn’t want him caught between us.” Draco got to his feet and rummaged through the cupboards in the tiny kitchen and came back with an unopened bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky and two mismatched glasses. “I think this conversation needs something stronger than tea,” he said cracking open the bottle and pouring an overly generous amount into both glasses.

“Our betrothal was announced when I came of age, we married three years later. Astoria loved the thought of being the next Mrs Malfoy, I’m still not sure I was part of that excitement.” Draco drained half his drink, staring into the flames. “It was a disaster from the beginning. I knew all my father cared about was the Malfoy line continuing but it took six long years for her to get pregnant. I was so relieved when she made the announcement and I could remove myself from her bedchamber to both our relief, and wait for our son to be born.” Draco finished his drink and poured another. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to blurt all that out.”

“We got married thanks to James, he decided to make an early appearance.” Harry smiled at the memory, “Ginny said it didn’t matter if we were married or not but I knew it would have mattered to Molly and Arthur. I’d never been so terrified having to face the people who had been like parents to me and admit I’d got their daughter pregnant.”

“How’d they take that?” Draco asked snorting in laughter, “Bet that made you squirm.”

“Oh yes, you do not want both Molly and Arthur Weasley annoyed with you, take my word for it. Neither of us wanted a huge wedding, so it was in the paddock behind The Burrow. Still, even with just the Weasley clan and our friends, it was big enough. James made his entrance a week before my twenty-fourth birthday. Albus and Lily followed soon after.”

“It must be nice,” Draco said quietly, sipping his second drink.

“What must be?” Harry asked a little-confused topping up his own.

“Having a large family, I used to dream about that, when we were at school. Unfortunately, I knew by the sixth year it wasn’t going to happen.”

“Oh, it has its moments, but they are pretty good kids and Molly and Arthur helped a lot. You never know, you may meet someone else and give Scorpius brothers and sisters.” Draco’s inelegant snort was so out of character, Harry nearly choked on his Firewhisky.

“I’m not interested in anyone else, Potter, well not anyone who could give Scorpius siblings.” Before Harry could argue again Draco got to his feet, “I hope there is a loo in this place,” putting his glass down he walked off, clearly to avoid the topic but Harry’s old habit of finding out what Draco Malfoy was hiding was far too entrenched to let the matter go. He waited patiently for the other man to reappear.

Striding off down the short hall, Draco found the cabin did have a loo, a basin and an old claw foot bathtub. Taking care of business, Draco washed his hands and braced his hands on the old chipped sink and stared at himself in the mirror. Draco had never really paid much attention to his looks but the man staring back at him from the mirror looked old and tired.

The last few years had been hard. Professionally, Draco was at the top of his profession, he was often asked to consult on various cases at other Wizarding hospitals. He was developing a range of potions to help cure Dragon-Pox among other things.  Personally, his life was a mess. Divorced, part-time father to a son he hardly knew and trying to manoeuvre his way around the adult dating scene which was not working out at all.

“You’re a damn coward, Malfoy, hiding out in the bathroom because you can’t face ‘ _ The Chosen One _ ’, get a grip.” Draco glared at himself trying to will back the haughty Malfoy mask, wanting to armour himself somehow before taking a deep breath. Renewed and determined not to succumb to Harry bloody Potter of all people, Draco pulled open the door and headed back to the living room.

“You okay?” Harry asked, a glass of Firewhisky on the table beside Draco’s chair as Harry nursed his own, “You were gone a while.”

Draco just nodded, not about to admit he had been hiding in the bathroom like a scared First Year.

“Yes fine, I don’t suppose there’s any food in this place? I need food, I’m not drinking on an empty stomach.” Not waiting for an answer, he walked over to the cupboard and he had admitted to himself that yes, he was being a coward  _ again _ and hiding. He pulled open some cupboards and found some tinned soup and fruit. Not exactly nutritious, but he was hungry. Digging out a pot Draco dumped the soup into it and set it on the old stove. A quick spell had it heating up, and the other tins revealed peaches. Not hopeful, Draco opened the freezer but, of course, no ice cream. He couldn’t prevent his small chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Harry asked, close enough to make Draco jump startled. The messy-haired git just grinned.

“There’s no ice cream. I was just thinking how scandalised Scorpius would be, he can’t imagine a world without ice cream.”

“Well, in all honesty, I can’t blame him. My kids would never speak to me if there weren’t at least three different flavours in the freezer. Merlin forbids they all eat the same flavour.” Draco chuckled but wasn’t going to admit he had two or three flavours at any one time himself.

With the soup heated up and bowls of tinned fruit, the oddest meal Draco could ever remember having, they settled down in front of the fire again, the only noise was of them hungrily finishing their impromptu meal.

“That was actually far better than I expected,” Harry said leaning over to put his bowls on the table. “Molly and Ginny would be horrified, tinned soup - Merlin forbid," but his grin had Draco grinning along with him.

“You still get on with your ex-in-laws then?” he asked, honestly shocked by the very notion. He was barely on speaking terms with Mr and Mrs Greengrass after the public scandal of divorcing their daughter. Money was no issue, as he had sworn to support Scorpius, which of course, meant that Astoria was very well taken care of too.

“Oh yes, you can’t get out of the Weasley clan as easily as that. Of course, Molly and Arthur were disappointed, they all were, but they have been my family since I was eleven so they understood. Ginny and I are far better friends than spouses. I’m guessing you don’t get on with yours?”

“Oh no, I think they would have happily  _ Avada Kedavra’d  _ me themselves if they could have got away with it. I don't even think it was the scandal of the divorce, but the fact they were no longer associated with the Malfoy name. It was all just for the prestige and image, they didn’t care that their daughter and I were making each other miserable.”

“Sorry Malfoy, that is pretty lousy. Ginny and I have always been there for each other and the kids, I mean she has pretty much ordered them to my place more than once, particularly when she and Blaise first got together but no one is more important to me than my kids so I didn’t really mind. One reason I had to get a king-size bed, they have no idea of personal space.”

“That could be awkward if you had company,” Draco said smirking, the Firewhisky loosening his tongue. There was no way he would ever have had this conversation sober. “Wouldn’t do the sex life any good having your three kids burst in on you and some woman.” Harry just gave him a very confused, slightly inebriated look.

“No chance of that happening,” Harry said raising his glass in salute. It was Draco’s turn to look puzzled. “I’m really not that into women, to be honest, and I’m not quite ready to explain to my 12-year-old daughter why there is a naked man in my bed, that conversation with the boys was embarrassing enough.” Draco choked on his Firewhisky.

“What?” he blurted, wiping Firewhisky off his chin and staring at Harry as if he had never seen him before.

“I’m bisexual, Draco. You must be the only person who doesn’t know since the bloody  _ Prophet  _ has speculated on it enough times. That’s why I don’t date and never take anyone, except Ginny or Hermione, to any ministry function.”

“I don’t believe that bloody rag, they’ve dragged my name through the muck more times than I can count, thank you. No, I had no idea about your sexuality, not really my business is it?” Draco hoped he could attribute the heat in the room to his blush. You’re thirty-four for Merlin's sake, grow up he thought to himself, taking another careful sip of his drink.

“I don’t care what other people think, the only opinions I care about is my friends and family, the rest of the Wizarding world can go jump for all I care,” Harry snapped, it was an old argument which still irritated him. “Love is love, it shouldn’t make any damn difference who it's with, it's not illegal. I’d love to give Skeeter an interview that would curl her toes but Ginny has reminded me, it would hurt our kids and I would never do that. Sorry, it's a sensitive topic.” Harry smiled apologetically.

“No, it’s fine I get it. I do all I can to stay out of the papers. I don’t care if it's fundraising for the hospital or various charities, I’ve no shame in digging into my friend’s pockets for things like that, but my personal life is just that, personal. It was dragged through the papers enough during the divorce, enough is enough.” Draco raised his glass in salute.

“Once Lily is old enough, I don't care so much but I’d like to keep it from her a bit longer, the fact her father likes men. Shit, what is in this stuff.” Harry raised his glass, glaring at it accusing. “I never open up like this to people, particularly, people I don’t know that well.”

Draco nodded.

“Well, we have known each other since we were eleven, even if most of that was childhood arch enemies.” Draco’s drunken grin made Harry laugh.

“I swear if any of my kids turn out like me, I’ll disown them,” he threatened to Draco’s snort of laughter.

“Not going to happen, Potter, you’d defend those kids with your life, and I know it. Fuck, listen to us, sitting around in a snowbound cabin, getting drunk and talking about our kids and ex-wives.”

“We’ll be braiding each other’s hair next,” Harry said to Draco’s very puzzled look.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Draco asked totally confused to Harry’s drunken grin.

“That’s right, haven’t got a girl, so different from bringing up boys I can tell you. Lily is so different from her brothers, not just that she’s a girl but her whole personality. She’s far more loving and loves to bake with Nana Molly and spending time with her cousin Rose. She loves nail polish and ribbons. Merlin helps the boy who wants to date my little girl.” Harry said, his protective father instincts coming forth.

“What about the girls, or boys, who want to date your sons?” Draco asked, the bottle was just about finished and they were both well and truly feeling the effects, no way they would be having such a personal conversation otherwise.

“I don’t care who my kids date or marry, so long as they are loved and treated well. I can hardly be a hypocrite and tell them no, now can I? I’ve hardly put myself out there since the divorce. Hermione nags me about it, but hell, dating is hard enough at the best of times, add my past into the mix and the  _ Prophet’s  _ fondness for reporting on every time I have a bloody piss and it’s no wonder, I just don’t bother with dating at all.”

“You mean you’ve not gone on a date since your divorce?” Draco demanded, horrified by the very thought. While he had not dated a lot, he had spent time with other people, yes mostly men, but he decided to omit that little fact. Harry just shook his head, not wanting to reply as he filled their glasses with the last of the Firewhisky.

  
“When was the last time you had sex?” Draco drunkenly demanded, earning Harry’s glare.  

“Bit personal isn’t it?” Harry growled to Draco’s drunken snort of laughter.

“Pygmy Puff is out of the bag Potter. How long? You’ve been divorced what five, six years?” At Harry’s miserable nod, Draco just stared at him.

“No way, you are fucking joking! Six years since you had sex? Your right hand must be your best friend!”

Harry threw a Stinging Hex at Draco, who was far too drunk to move out of the way in time. However, it didn’t anger him as it would have done in the past; instead, he toppled over sideways on the couch, laughing his stupid head off to Harry’s annoyance.

“Oh, shut the hell up, Malfoy,” Harry grumbled, which of course had no effect, except to make Draco laugh harder. “I’ll fucking hex you again in a minute.” Harry staggered to his feet and walked a very crooked line over to where Draco was still laughing his fool head off. Harry had meant to drop down on the soft couch beside the blond who had finally managed to sit up. However, Harry misjudged the distance and ended up collapsing into Draco’s lap instead.

Instinctively, Draco grabbed Harry’s hips to prevent him toppling to the floor and tipped his head back, staring up into those vivid green eyes that had haunted more than one of his dreams. Harry’s face was flushed from the heat in the cabin and the amount of Firewhisky they had both consumed. Even though it was highly inappropriate, Draco was in no hurry to let the other man off his lap. He was a comforting weight, and he smelt bloody fantastic too. A mixture of F irewhiskey, vanilla and sandalwood .

Harry was just as speechless, the only noise in the cabin was the storm still howling outside and the crackling fire. Harry wasn’t even sure if he was breathing. He couldn’t take his eyes of the gorgeous blond man underneath him. Draco’s thighs felt solid beneath Harry’s and his hair just that little bit messed. Exactly what Harry had sometimes thought Draco would look like after a night of solid lovemaking. Hell, even debauched fucking would be fine right about now. Harry’s body had well and truly woken up and he was struggling to get his arousal under control.

However, his body didn’t seem to want to obey him, instead, he spent what seemed like hours, staring. Harry simply could not tear his gaze away from Draco.

Without thinking about it, Harry reached up and ran his fingers through Draco’s hair. It was as soft as Harry had always imagined, it reminded him of Lily’s hair as a baby. Draco stayed silent as Harry lightly ran his fingers over the contours of his face.

“I always envied you in school,” Harry whispered, “You were always so perfectly put together, even after a Quidditch match, you were perfect. I looked like a mess five minutes after crawling out of bed.”

Harry leant forward until their foreheads were touching. Harry tried to get his wayward emotions under control. This was crazy. Until tonight he had not willingly told many people he was interested in men, yet in the space of a few hours, and a bottle of Firewhisky, he had unloaded all his secrets to Draco Malfoy, a boy he had actively fought against in the war, one he had very nearly killed.

Taking control of the situation, Draco finally had Harry where he had wanted him for quite a while longer than he cared to admit. He was not going to let the moment pass. Draco tilted Harry’s chin and slowly brought their lips together. He felt Harry’s shocked intake of breath, but he didn’t pull away. Letting Draco explore his lips at his own pace and he was in no hurry. Who knew if he would get another chance, he was going to take advantage of all he possibly could. Draco wasn’t even in a huge hurry to deepen the kiss, happy just to feel Harry’s lips against him, the wonder as he hesitantly started to kiss him back.

Draco grabbed Harry’s waistband and tugged him further into his lap, not wanting the dark-haired man to end up on the floor, well not unless Draco was down there with him but alas, the carpet didn't have the same appeal as the large comfortable bed in the other room but was that taking things too far, too fast. Hell, right now Draco didn’t care, he was swept away with the feeling of Harry in his lap, kissing him back and knowing there was no way they could be disturbed.

Breaking their connection Harry sat back and stared at the sexy man he was straddling. His heart was thumping and these ski pants were suddenly very uncomfortable. ‘ _ Fuck, I need him’ _ , Harry thought, but his famous Gryffindor bravery had deserted him. He had lied earlier when he told Draco he wasn’t interested in dating. It was more no one was overly interested in dating Harry Potter, saviour of the Wizarding World, the Chosen One, and divorced father with three kids.

“I envied you too,” Draco whispered, not wanting to break the quiet. “You succeeded at everything you did, had good secure friends you could rely on.” ‘ _ Damn Firewhisky loosening my tongue _ ’, Draco vaguely thought, but it was true. Draco had envied Harry’s friendships, even now he still had a large group of close friends he could rely on. Draco had friends but, being typical Slytherin's, it was more for what they could get out of each other than true friendship.

“How about we discuss our childhood later? Much later?” Harry said before finding that legendary Gryffindor bravery and swooping in for a kiss. There was nothing tender in this kiss, it was all passion. Draco clearly didn’t mind as he returned it with the same fervour. Boldly Harry deepened the kiss and vaguely felt Draco drag him closer. ‘ _ Bloody clothes _ ’, he couldn’t help but think too busy kissing the man beneath him to bother removing them.

Draco moaned into the kiss as Harry twined his fingers into his hair and lightly tugged to Draco’s delight. He loved the sting as Harry devoured his mouth, tugging his head into position and reducing Draco to a quivering mess.

‘ _ If he can do this to me with just his mouth, Merlin what would his body be like? _ ’ Draco wondered before his brain turned to mush. Eventually, the men had to pull apart due to a lack of oxygen. Harry ran his finger over Draco’s swollen lips and gave him a wicked grin.

“Would you consider me dreadfully forward if I said I wanted to take full advantage of that big bed in the other room and ravish you?”

“That’s very posh of you, Potter.” Draco laughed as Harry leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

“Malfoy, I want to fuck you through the mattress, that better?” this time it was Harry who found himself being ravaged. “I take it that’s a yes?” he grinned as they pulled apart.

“You’d damn well better!” Draco grouched, however, there was no sting in it. “Come on move, I can’t carry you.” Slapping Harry’s thigh, he clambered off Draco who rather forcefully shoved Harry down the short hall to his peals of laughter.

“Bit impatient aren’t you, Malfoy?” Secretly Harry loved it, the thought that someone was this impatient to get him into bed was a huge ego boost.

“Less talk, more action, Potter!” Draco grumbled as they reached the bed and he forcefully shoved Harry down onto it so he fell in a sprawled heap across the mattress. Taking full advantage of the situation Draco dragged his socks off, grateful Harry had taken his snow boots off earlier and attacked his clothes until Harry lay there in just his red boxers, a cheeky grin and nothing else.

“You’re overdressed Malfoy, strip!” Harry ordered in his Head Auror voice that normally had people jumping to obey. It was completely lost on Draco though, who even though he did start disrobing it was at a much slower pace as to what he had stripped Harry.

Not that Harry minded, it was a view worth savouring. Draco was still slim but not as scrawny as he had been in school. He had filled out nicely with subtle muscle under all that pale skin. “Don’t stop!” Harry demanded, his voice husky as Draco got down to his briefs and hesitated. Watching Harry watch him strip was having the desired effect but Draco didn’t want this over too soon so he left his briefs on as he climbed onto the bed and crawled over Harry, twining his fingers into the dark locks and holding him still to ravage his mouth again.

Moaning into the kiss, Harry grabbed Draco’s gorgeous firm arse and pulled him slightly higher so their cloth covered cocks ground against each other. The sensation amazing as Harry lost himself in a good old-fashioned make-out session. ‘ _ Sweet Merlin, the man can kiss! _ ’ Harry couldn’t help thinking as Draco nibbled his way up the side of Harry’s neck and nipped his earlobe, sending shivers through his body. Harry didn’t even bother trying to hold back how this was affecting him but there was no reason to, he could feel Draco’s own need nestled alongside his own. Thick and heavy it felt fucking amazing rubbing alongside Harry’s own erection.

“Fuck, I need you naked,” Harry whined, not caring how that sounded and with a wandless spell vanished the last of their clothing to their mutual moans. “Better?” he questioned, grinning at the look on Draco’s face.

“Fucking show off,” he grumbled a grin breaking out and ruining his pout. Wandless magic had always turned him on, the sheer power of it.

“You have no idea,” Harry replied grinning himself as he ground against Draco to the other man’s moan. Harry hadn’t fooled around like this for ages, the feel of a fit muscular body under his hands, a hard cock rubbing alongside his own. Bliss.

“Then show me, or are you all talk Potter? Scared?” Draco easily fell back into their childhood banter but there was no malice in it this time.

“You wish, Malfoy,” Harry replied, picking up on the joke easily as he wrapped his legs around Draco’s calves and easily flipped them, grinning in delight at Draco’s undignified squawk which soon turned to a moan as Harry started kissing his way down Draco’s now naked body.

His body hair was so pale it looked as if Draco had none, except around that impressive cock where the hair was a darker blond. Harry wanted to make this memorable, who knew if they would get a second chance. Harry knew he would be wanking to this memory for years to come.

Swirling his tongue around Draco’s nipple, he was rewarded with a low moan which in turn made Harry’s cock twitch in appreciation as he lightly tugged on the hard nub with his teeth to a louder moan.

“Oh fuck,” Draco gasped as Harry licked and sucked his nipple, they had always been so sensitive. Reaching out, Draco ran his hands over whatever part of Harry’s body he could reach, not that it was much right now, mostly shoulders and that messy mop of hair, but he was determined to get to know it much better later.

“Eventually,” Harry replied and Draco was sure he could feel his grin against his skin as Harry nibbled and kissed his way lower, his destination obvious. It had been a damn long time since anyone had made Draco feel like this. Astoria had flatly refused to pleasure him with her mouth after the first two or three times and never after she had fallen pregnant and Draco hadn’t had that many lovers, either male or female since the divorce to do it either.

Clearly, though, Harry was in no hurry as he lightly ran a line of kisses down Draco’s length and back up again, twirling his tongue over the soft head and back down again. It was bliss and Draco didn’t bother containing his sigh. There was no pressure, no need to perform, just lay back and feel, let Harry make him feel good, and he was doing a fantastic job of it.

Draco was larger than Harry had expected but he certainly was not complaining, he had always loved a big cock. Loved being split open but first, he wanted to taste Draco, make him lose control and shudder through his release as Harry swallowed him to the base. Looking up, Harry was pleased to see that Draco was watching him, so with a cheeky wink Harry gripped the base of Draco’s cock and slipped his lips over the head, slowly taking more and more until he had at least half of it in his mouth and just as slowly, he pulled right back to the head, twirling his tongue over the soft head.

“Sweet Salazar!” Draco gasped, he had only met one other person who could take that much of him and that was all the way back in school before he had finished growing. “Again?”

Harry just nodded and set to work on driving Draco to the edge. Harry hadn’t done this in a long time, but it wasn’t something he was likely to forget as he took Draco deeper and deeper, relaxing his throat muscles until Draco’s cock slid down his throat and Harry was nuzzling the pale hair at his groin.

Draco ran his fingers through Harry’s hair, gasping at the sensation of being right down his throat. “Fuck Potter,” he moaned unable to help himself. “That’s so good, more!”

Harry pulled back slightly, mostly to breathe, but happily swallowed Draco’s cock to the base again, reaching up and fondling his balls, making the man beneath him squirm and gasp in delight.

The feeling of Draco’s hands in his hair, urging him on, and the gasps, mutters and moans spurred Harry on. Pulling back, he concentrated on the soft head, gently sucking on it and swirling his tongue around the groves and bumps. Gently squeezing his balls and trailing kisses down to the base. He loved the way Draco’s cock jerked to his touch with arousal. Kissing back to the head again, Harry once again took Draco to the base, swallowing around the head to his muttered curse.

“Fuck Potter, you’ll make me come doing that.” Draco gasped, not to stop Harry, but he figured fair warning was only polite.

Letting Draco’s cock slip from his mouth with an obscene slurp Harry grinned.“That is the general idea Malfoy, I want to make you totally lose control.” Harry couldn’t keep his hands to himself and started to wank Draco as well, his muttered curse made Harry grin.

“It won’t take much at that rate but I want my reward too.”

“Reward?” Harry asked puzzled. The man was getting an epic blow job, what else did he want?

“Fuck me once you've made me come, I need to feel you inside me, please?” Draco had hardly got his request out before Harry was kissing him again, tongue teasing Draco’s. Breathlessly Harry rested his forehead against Draco’s.

“Fuck yes,” he hissed, “but I don’t have any lube, I don’t exactly carry it in my pockets.” Harry had never been more disappointed about that fact in his life.

“Honestly Potter, are you a wizard or not? How do you think bent wizards have been fucking before we discovered Muggle lube? The spell is  _ lubrico _ , preferably while you have your fingers deep inside me, stretching me for your cock." Draco’s voice was a husky tease, causing the said cock to twitch in appreciation of his blunt statement.

That look Harry gave him made Draco’s insides squirm in arousal, he had never wanted anything so badly as he did this. Ducking his head once more, Harry brought Draco back to full arousal in seconds, swallowing him to the base as he slid his fingers further back and traced them over the sensitive entrance to Draco’s body to his clear delight at his loud, unrestrained, moan.

“Yes, oh fuck yes, Potter. I want to feel you stretching me wide...”

“I really think, considering I’ve had your cock down my throat and about to put my fingers up your arse, you could call me Harry?” He asked with a cheeky grin, to which Draco just managed to nod in agreement.

Harry had never been with such a vocal lover before but it was turning him on something fierce. There was something about being with someone who told you exactly what they wanted. Muttering the spell, Harry found his hand covered in a slippery lube and he easily slid two fingers into Draco’s passage to his guttural groan. Giving him time to adjust Harry started to finger fuck him in time to sucking on that gorgeous cock. It was thick and firm under his lips, he was forced to take it deeper as Draco could not keep his hips still, a sure-fire sign he was close to coming. Twisting his hand, Harry stroked his fingers over Draco’s prostate to his howl of pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck Harry, I’m so close, please I need to come, need you to, oh fuck, please, more.”    


Draco knew he was rambling but honesty he couldn't care less. He had never had a lover like Harry, even for their first time, he was, as promised, making Draco lose his mind. That wicked mouth doing amazing things to his cock, even taking the whole thing to the base and, sweet Merlin, those wicked fingers, stretching him wide and teasing his sweet spot. “Harry fuck, can’t, need, too.” The only signal Draco got that it was fine to let go was Harry taking him even deeper. It was all too much and with a shout, Draco came, flooding Harry’s mouth and gasping as if he had run a mile. The feeling of Harry’s throat squeezing his sensitive cock as he swallowed his release was almost too much but before Draco could say a word, Harry was on his knees at the base of the bed, pushing Draco’s legs out of the way and resting the head of his own cock against Draco’s entrance. 

“Fuck me, hard, don’t hold back, I won’t break.”

Encouraged, Harry pushed in, the lube easing his way, although Draco still gasped at the stretch, squeezing his eyes closed at the sting. Immediately Harry stilled, not saying a word, or moving until Draco nodded, his eyes a dark stony grey as he roughly ordered, “Move,” to which Harry willingly obeyed.

Harry took it slowly at first, slipping all the way into Draco’s willing body before pulling back. Draco gasped as the stretch became easier and his body adjusted. It had been far too bloody long, but never like this. Maybe it was the fact that it was Harry- _ bloody _ -Potter, who was fucking him, his childhood enemy turned lover, the flex of his shoulders and stomach as he gripped Draco’s hips and lazily fucked him. Harry clearly wasn’t in a hurry either, he was taking his time, his thrusts strong and deep but not hurried, enough to make Draco gasp and groan at the sensation of being so full, Harry was no slouch in the endowment department either.

“Fuck Harry,” Draco gasped as Harry gripped his hips and dragged him closer, slipping in that last little bit until Draco could feel how close Harry was to him, balls deep in his arse and at that perfect angle that each thrust dragged the head of Harry’s cock over Draco’s prostate to his gasps and moans of pure pleasure.

“Is this a good enough reward?” Harry asked smirking at Draco’s very vocal enjoyment of his body being very thoroughly pleasured, “Don’t worry you’ll get your chance at the fucking part, this isn’t going to be one way.” Harry gripped Draco’s hips tighter and speed up, thrusting into him harder, making Draco take his whole length, not that he was complaining about it at all.

“Fuck you are gorgeous,” Harry blurted out, unable to help it.

He had never seen anything as gorgeous as the sight of Draco Malfoy shamelessly enjoying his lovemaking, no his fucking, Harry corrected himself. This wasn’t love, it was just pure lust, that was all.

“Fuck,” Draco gasped as Harry slid into his body repeatedly, driving him crazy and nudging him closer and closer to losing control again. He had not come again so quickly since he was in school, far too many years ago, but he could feel his cock hardening again.

“You, shameless hussy!” Harry accused, grinning; normally Draco would have been rather insulted by that, however, he couldn’t deny it so he just smirked and waggled his eyebrows to Harry’s amusement as he chuckled and thrust harder to Draco’s delight. He could feel Harry’s fingers digging into his hips to hold him still, those vivid green eyes had Draco hypnotised as he watched Harry fuck him. There was something to be said for the fitness levels demanded of the Auror department, there wasn’t an ounce of fat on Harry’s body, he was all solid muscle. Draco wanted to get his hands on that body, wanted to make Harry squirm and gasp under his attention. Wanted to kiss his way down those stomach muscles to the cock that was buried deep in his body.

“Guilty as… charged.” Draco stammered as his body reacted to Harry’s. He felt as if every nerve ending was alive like magic was thrumming through his body.

“You keep looking at me like that and I’m not going to last much longer,” Harry accused, he was riding the edge of losing control as it was. he had not corrected Draco’s assumption that he had not had sex in six years, more like six months, and he had been nothing like the gorgeous man under Harry now, although thinking back, Harry clearly had a type, fit tall blond men.

“Ready. When. You. Are,” Draco panted, in return, honestly, he was rather amazed his brain was still working as his body had completely shut down, it was running on pure sensation right now. “Fuck Harry please,” he couldn’t help his whine of frustrated pleasure. This is what he had always missed, the raw pleasure of being fucked. Astoria was far too much of a prude for Draco to bring up what he really craved. As much as he regretted his marriage, Draco adored his son, so something good did come out of it.

“Do you… fuck… want me to pull… out?” Harry managed to choke out, he was so close to losing control. He hoped not, but it was polite to ask.

“Don’t you fucking dare, Potter!” Harry couldn’t help his chuckle as Draco easily slid back into his normal snark, course it was rather spoilt by the whiny desperate tone it was delivered in.

“Your wish is my command, Malfoy!” Harry snarked back and thrust in harder, enough to make the old bed complain loudly, the creak of springs and thump, thump of the bed head against the wall joined in the gasps and moans of the two men. However, Harry couldn’t hold back, it was all far too much as he gripped Draco’s hips hard enough to bruise, and bellowed his release into the room, shuddering as it was torn out of him, and into the willing body of his new lover.

Harry’s roughness was exactly what Draco needed as he covered his stomach with his release, gasping through it and feeling like he had been in a Quidditch final. He was totally wrung out.

Harry had stilled, given Draco time to calm down and carefully pulled out, dropping Draco’s legs to the bed and flopping down beside him, feeling very pleased with himself. The effects of the alcohol had dissipated, his euphoria was now totally due to the sexy man beside him.

Getting his breathing back under control, Draco turned his head to grin at Harry. He had never quite felt this happy after a bout of energetic fucking before. He couldn’t get the grin on his face under control.

“You look like the cat that caught the canary,” Harry said, returning his grin.

“The what?” Draco asked puzzled to Harry’s light chuckle.

“Muggle expression, you look pleased with yourself.” Draco just shrugged, running his hands through his damp hair.

“Rather yes, you were amazing, but it looks like we may be here for a bit longer?” Draco nodded towards the window at the bottom of the bed. In their haste, they hadn’t closed the curtains, not that anyone could see into the cabin, but it was clear the storm had set in for the night. It was still blizzarding out there, for which Draco was extremely grateful, there was no way they could be disturbed and there was enough food for a couple of days, even if it was that disgusting tinned soup.

“Your miles away, what are you thinking about?” Harry asked, propping his head on his hand and watching Draco.

“The fact that we can’t be disturbed, no kids barging in or work floo calling, just… us..” Draco trailed off, feeling a little self-conscious. He wasn’t one for admitting what he wanted, well not without a lot of provocation. Gentle pressure on his chin forced him to look up and at Harry.

“Is that what you want? Just us?” Harry was deadly serious. Not making fun of him, those gorgeous green eyes as serious as Draco had ever seen them.

Taking the plunge Draco nodded and was rewarded with a huge grin.

“It won’t be easy, you know, that right? But then again when have we ever done easy?” he grinned at Draco’s huff of laughter.

“I’m happy to keep it quiet from everyone else, but… I have to tell Scorpius,” Draco said quietly as if he expected an argument.

“You are an idiot at times, Malfoy,” but there was no sting in the complaint. “Of course our families have to be told, but well… I’d like to keep it from them for a short while. You know, just to be sure of us?” this time it was Harry’s turn to be hesitant.

“Now who’s being an idiot?” Draco grumbled to Harry’s grin. Catching his lips in a quick kiss Draco crawled out of bed and headed down the short hall to the bathroom.

Walking was slightly painful, it had been far too long after all, but it was well worth it. He had forgotten that familiar ache, the pain and the pleasure. Not that Harry had hurt him at all, he had been fantastic. Catching sight of himself in the small cracked mirror, Draco could swear it was a different man looking back at him.

“Did you get lost in there?” Harry’s voice carried down the hall and Draco grinned, in a hurry to get back to bed and to see where this, whatever this was, was going.

“Would you come to find me?” he yelled back, drying his hands and heading back to the bedroom.

“Well, I did play Seeker,” Harry quipped to Draco’s eye roll as he returned to bed, crawling in and settling against the pillows, finally looking around their little love nest.

The cabin was all timber but clearly well-built as no wind whistled through the timbers. One wall was made of stone with a small fireplace. Deciding to do a little showing off of his own, Draco flicked his fingers at the fireplace, muttered a spell and a fire was soon crackling in the fireplace. He just shrugged his shoulder to Harry’s muttered, “Now who’s showing off?” He assumed the view out the large window at the bottom of the bed would be spectacular when the snow stopped falling, right now though, he couldn’t see past the snow.

“What are you thinking about?” Harry pressed. Draco was clearly miles away.

“Wondering what the view will be like, when the snow clears, and how long we may be stuck here. Not that I’m complaining, mind you, but that soup is not fit for wizard consumption.” Harry couldn’t help his snort of laughter at the disgruntled look on Draco’s face.

“Fear not my fussy eater, Molly Weasley has taught me fair few cooking spells over the years. Might not turn it into roast pork but it will at least improve the flavour.” Glancing up Harry caught the almost terrified look on Draco’s face. “What?”

“Molly Weasley!” Draco said in a small voice. “I’m going to have to spend time with Molly Weasley! The woman who rid the Wizarding World of my crazy psycho bitch Aunt Bellatrix?”

Harry crawled closer and made Draco look at him.

“Yes, are you alright with that?” he was shocked to see those slate grey eyes bright with tears.

“I’ve always wanted to thank her, but I didn’t think she had wanted to speak with me, after what my family did to hers.” Pulling Draco into his arms, Harry accio’d the handmade quilt over them.

“Molly and Arthur Weasley have the biggest hearts of anyone I’ve ever known, Draco. I promise you if you’re important to me they will accept you.”

“But… Fred?” Draco mumbled from where his face was buried in Harry’s neck. He gave him a sharp pinch as the insensitive git laughed.

“Fred’s fine, driving George mad in the shop but he survived the Battle. The spell knocked him out for a while and he was a bit dazed for a couple of days but he’s totally fine. Loves to scare his nieces and nephews with that story for Halloween.” Harry held Draco closer as he felt him physically relax in his arms.

“I always liked Fred and George, their pranks and clever ideas,” Draco admitted. He had never told anyone that he admired the Weasley twins. To be honest, he envied all of them, more than anything else he would have loved a sibling but it seemed that the Malfoy’s were destined to only have one child each generation.

“You can tell them that at Sunday lunch, and don’t bother arguing, you will be attending with me, not right now, but one day,” Harry told him forcefully, to Draco’s slight shudder. There was something about being ordered about that clearly his body enjoyed.

“I’d say turnabout is fair play, however, I spend as little time with my parents as I possibly can.” He admitted, snuggling closer to Harry. “The constant disappointment is just too much. I often think they would have preferred me to be trapped in a miserable marriage than dare to divorce.”

“You’ll love the Weasley’s I promise you. The Burrow is always crowded and busy but smells amazing and is full of my favourite people. I’m not saying it will be easy, Draco.” Harry warned, “but hell we overcome a megalomaniac wanting to take over our world as children, dealing with our families should be easy after that - right?” Draco’s snort of laughter echoed around the room.

“Shall I tell Molly Weasley you just compared her to Voldemort?”

“Don’t you bloody dare, if you value your balls.” Harry threatened, however, Draco just snorted at that threat as he knew it was pointless. Harry was clearly quite fond of his balls right where they were.

“I’m not exactly looking forward to facing your parents either, thanks,” Harry grouched. While he was thankful to Narcissa Malfoy for lying to Voldemort in the Dark Forest, Harry knew it had only been for Draco’s benefit. If she had known her son was safe, well Harry didn’t want to think of the outcome.

“I’m not looking forward to that confrontation either, I doubt they will take me telling them we’re dating well at all. Then again that’s one way of getting them out of my life.” Draco chuckled but Harry suspected it was put on. They were Draco’s parents after all and it must be hard not having a good relationship with them.

“How are they with Scorpius?” Harry asked curiously.

“So very different to what they were with me. My mother has even taught him how to make biscuits, I didn’t think she even knew the Manor had a kitchen when I was a boy. Father is teaching him proper pureblood manners and has even taken him to the opera, to show off his grandson in public. Scorp isn’t much of a fan but he goes for his grandfather. I’ve warned them both not to even attempt to arrange a marriage for my son, he’ll marry who he loves, when he decides to, and not be dictated by some stupid pureblood rituals.” Draco couldn’t keep the passion out of his voice, it was probably the only thing he and Astoria agreed on.

Scorpius would marry for love but Draco secretly hoped it was years away. Firstly, he wasn’t ready to be a grandfather just yet but more than that, he wanted Scorp to travel and experience the world. It wasn’t as if Draco couldn’t afford to give his son the best, but he also wanted him to work for what he wanted. He showed a remarkable aptitude for potions and herbology, apparently, Professor Longbottom was his favourite teacher.

“My son is having a much better time at Hogwarts than we did and it seems the old house rivalry is much more Quidditch focused these days. Merlin forbid he even has Gryffindor friends, your son is one of them.” Harry chuckled at the disgruntlement in Draco’s voice. There was something rather comforting lying in bed, listening to the storm rage outside and talking about all sorts of things. Course, the fact he was feeling lazy and contented from that spectacular orgasm has a lot to do with it.

“Oh yes, I’ve had a few “ _ Dad do you know what Malfoy did? _ ” over breakfast, seems they are both rivals for first place in Potions, where on earth Albus gets that from is totally beyond me. Besides the year I was using Snape’s book I was rubbish, it was my worst subject. Still, I think a lot of that had to do with the teacher, he damn well terrified me.”

“Yet, you named your son after him?” Draco asked curious, pulling out of Harry’s arms and settling down on the other pillow and watching him from the light from the fire.

“It was only once I got older, and Albus was on the way, that I sat down and watched his pensive memory again. Yes, he terrified us as kids but he also put his life on the line every day, in his own twisted way, to keep me safe. Sometimes I hate him, others, I’m not sure what I feel about him. It was Ginny’s idea actually and I only really decided on his name the first time I held him but surprisingly it suits him. How did you name Scorpius?” Harry asked to change the subject.

“It is a tradition in my family to name children after constellations his full name is actually Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Astoria chose it, she was ready to burst, and we still didn’t have a name. We’d known for months it was a boy. She spent a small fortune on his nursery but it was worth it. I used to pace the Manor corridors for hours singing to him and don’t you dare bloody repeat that. He was a fussy baby, Astoria had bluntly told me that I had my Heir, I wasn’t getting another one, which suited me fine. I mean I would have loved another child, but not if I had to return to her bed to get one. The sex always was mediocre at best, nothing like this. I don’t think it was just that I was forced to marry a woman I didn’t love, Astoria always considered me just the ends to a means, Scorpius.”

“I’ve told you things that I’ve never told anyone before, and it's not just the Firewhisky talking, you’re easy to talk to,” Draco admitted. “I used to see a mind healer for a few years after the war, she saved me.” Draco laughed bitterly, “I couldn’t talk to my parents or my fiancée yet could blurt out everything to a stranger.” Harry grabbed his hands to stop him playing with the sheets.

“Draco, I understand. I saw one for years and I did have a family to talk to. We were all affected by what we went through as kids. However, if it ensures our kids can grow up safely, then it was worth it.” Harry’s explanation was cut short but his jaw-cracking yawn and Draco’s snort of laughter.

“Oh, shut up, it’s well after midnight. We can talk more tomorrow,” tugging the blankets up over them, Harry leaned over and gave Draco a soft kiss and muttered “Good night” and they settled down to sleep with the sound of the wind howling outside, but they were warm and contented, heading down another uncharted path.

Together.


End file.
